


Full Name

by sinspiration



Series: Herald, Play On [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinspiration/pseuds/sinspiration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd been given the name Coma, back when he had a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Name

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know what I'm doing anymore.

He'd been given the name Coma, back when he had a mother. He knew her through her touches, her smell, the way she walked, and how she held him, putting an instrument in his hand and guiding how to play.

Later he knew her screams, as she fought for her treasure-trove of instruments, refused to give them over for scrap. He felt the blood dripping as he cradled her head in his lap, warm as her skin grew cold.

(he used that skin later, she'd always been his eyes anyway, her and the music, so they played on together)

He'd been given the name Doof when Immortan Joe found him on a drive out, surveying the Wretched. He was Immortan, his eyes missed little, and he'd been intrigued by the child carrying a guitar in one hand and a head in the other. Brought him back to the Citadel, gave him water, listened to him play. Knew he had something he wanted to keep.

Later he learned the ins and outs of every nook and cranny, by feeling around, by clicking his tongue (the Citadel had good echoes). Joe brought him instruments and his Doof figured them out, fixed them up, learned to play. Made his own.

He was one of the few not Joe's by blood or marriage to see (ha) Up Top. Joe liked his wives to learn piano. Doof taught scores of them. More's the pity they never lasted long enough to get good. He plucked up some War Boys on his own, to try to teach em. None had a real knack for the playing (none  _yet_ ) but there were a few with rhythm in em, at least. Happy enough to pound away how he taught em, the four best pleased and proud to be chosen for the Wagon.

The War Boys were in awe of him, his special status as Immortan Joe's Coma-Doof. He rode into battle with them, played to rile them up, and they gave him the name Warrior, tacking it on to the end. A proper title, for such an important, heh,  _player_.

Once in a while he was just Coma again, in memory of the woman who'd birthed him and then given him life by teaching him how to play.

With Joe, the Wives, the Boys, the waking hours, he was Doof, with all the standing (and safety) that came from the honor of a personal nickname bestowed by the Immortan.

And in battle, in battle he was The Coma-Doof Warrior, blending it all together, teeth bared and fingers and flames flying, and he played to  _win_.


End file.
